


Чужая барыня

by fandom Women 2018 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Драблы высокого рейтинга 2018 [9]
Category: Slavic Mythology & Folklore
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 20:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202018
Summary: Скромные радости крестьянской жизни





	Чужая барыня

**Author's Note:**

> Упоминается насилие. Подробнее о болотницах рассказано [здесь](http://ru.mythological.wikia.com/wiki/%D0%91%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%BE%D1%82%D0%BD%D0%B8%D1%86%D0%B0).

Вьется тропка под босой ногой, бьется сарафан о голени — ай, не ходи, девка, в лес, брось кузовок…  
А как не ходить?

Третьего дня барыня из Санкт-Питербурха приезжали с сенными девушками, или, как по-ихнему, мамзелями. Сарафан не сарафан на ней, на ногах башмачки — такие на простую ногу не наденешь, только на сахарную. Все у барыни сахарное: кудри, щеки, голос… И мамзели вокруг ней тоже сахарные. Глазела барыня с мамзелями на деревенских девок. Улыбалась. Журчали они что-то по-ненашему, на кузова с грибами да ягодами пальчиками показывали. Видать, по сердцу барыне деревенская жизнь, коли смотреть на нее, а не жить ею.  
А Дарье этой жизнью жить.

Грибы да ягоды ей — не забава, а дело дельное. Коров да свиней пасти — не песни петь на лугу, а за скотиной присматривать. За водой идти — не станом да сарафаном красоваться, а тяжеленные ведра тащить на коромысле, как бы хребет не треснул. Рожь серпом жать — с утра до вечера, и еще надо младшего братца перепеленать да покормить, вона лежит на меже. У мамки молока нет; хорошо, козочка в хозяйстве — на козьем-то молоке братец, может, и выживет … Семеро братьев да сестер у Дарьи родилось, да трое только живы.

А у барыни, наверное, и младенцы сахарные…

Наберет Дарья гонобобеля с земляникой — авось от голода зимой легче будет уберечься. Плохо зимой-то.

Вон ягоды: одна синеет, другая краснеет, а Дарья-то их — в одно лукошко. Вместе сварит. Кабы для барыни, в два бы клала.

Потихоньку наполняется лукошко, помаленьку…

Под ногой уже не тропка — сырость чавкает. Травами да вонью болотной тянет, осока вокруг шелестит. Деревья кривые хороводят, мхами обросли. Знает Дарья, куда забрела, кабы времени было вдосталь — не забрела бы, ан сегодня еще много чего успеть надо. Постирать, да коровку обиходить, да козочек, кур покормить… Оттого и несут Дарью ноги на болото, где ходить-то страшно, зато ягод куда как побольше, и сами ягоды покрупнее.

Протягивает Дарья руку за ягодой — чу! Другая рука из-за куста за ней тянется!  
Белая рука.

Не мозолистая, как у Дарьи. Ногти холеные, не обломанные, грязи под ними отродясь не водилось. Запястье-то узкое, пальцы тонкие, сама ладонь невеликая.   
Сахарная рука, барская.

Дарья удивиться успела: нешто сама барыня по болотам бродит? Быть того не может — куда ей с сахарными ножками да шелковыми башмачками, да на болото! Она без мамзелей, поди, шагу не ступит! Поднимает глаза Дарья: и точно, не их это барыня.

Бледная она. Зеленой, холодной лесной бледностью бледная. Очи зеленые, прозрачные, и коса русая с прозеленью. А красоты чужая барыня такой, что душа в пятки уходит: и хотел бы отвернуться, да прикипел взглядом.

Чувствует Дарья, как щеки горят, рот в улыбке так и разъезжается, и внизу живота все будто плавится.

Дарья уж просватана, да жених ей не то что не люб — есть, и слава Богу. Собой хорош, работящ. Чего еще? Другие девки ей завидуют. Вона, Марью замуж выдали — муж ее уж и так бил, и этак. Когда на сносях была — ребенка ногами из живота ей выбил, а наутро еще бил за то, что на пашню выйти не смогла. Наташке рыжей муженек руки выворачивал, а потом нижнюю челюсть пробил, так что вся жратва изо рта на сарафан вываливалась. Долго не прожила так, померла Наташка. Шурку схоронили — вроде сама померла, простыла, а потом вдовец безутешный по пьяни признался, что придушил ее — кашляла, спать мешала. А Петька, что Дарье в женихи попался, добрый да простой…

Утех Дарья от него не ждет. То ли дело — в бане с подружками! Там-то озорницы как разойдутся: и груди друг дружке тискают, и в уста цалуют, а то, бывало, одна другой руку промеж ног как положит, вроде как мыться помогает… ай, сладко.

Хороши девки в деревне. А такой, как эта барыня, и нет.

Грустная барыня — на глазах вроде слезки… и вдруг видит она Дарьину улыбку — и улыбается в ответ.  
Смотрит Дарья, а барыня-то голая!

Ну не совсем. Самоцветные каменья на барыне. И на шее сверкают, да так, что глазам больно. Одна нитка шею лебяжью обвивает, а вторая аккурат меж грудей спустилась. И на руках — отроду Дарья таких браслетов не видала. И в ушах. И на пальцах… Кабы Дарье хоть одно такое кольцо — всю семью бы из крепости выкупила.

Только Дарья не о кольцах думает. Красоты такой она тоже отроду не видела. Девки-то, подружки ее, — дюжие, коренастые, бедрастые, другая в деревне не сдюжит. А эта — тоненькая, гибкая, ровно веточка ивовая. Живот подобран, грудки небольшие, но чувствуется: сильная! Обовьет — не вырвешься… Одно слово: барыня!  
И руки молча протягивает.

Тут-то Дарья и смекнула: что стоять да смотреть, когда счастье само в руки идет. Короткое счастье, шальное, было — и нет его, ан пока есть, радуйся. Стянула она сарафан с рубахой да и бросилась барыне в объятия.

Холодно вокруг. Болотной сыростью тянет. Тело у барыни прохладное и сырое, ровно воздух на болоте. Дарьино тепло его греет и плавит, так что барыня вся выгибается. Грудки ее в Дарьины ладони ложатся и вздрагивают, соски твердеют до остроты, с губок вздохи срываются — знай, барыня, деревенскую любовь! Разошлась Дарья. Уж и шейку-то барыне вылизывает, и грудки, и сзади ее гладит — хороша барыня сзади, кругла да нежна, ровно кувшинок два бутона, и спереди. Волоски русые с прозеленью перебирает, меж них пробирается пальцами, щекочет нежно…

Смеется барыня.  
Смех у ней барский — сахарный, журчащий.

И пальцы у ней сахарные — только тронула она Дарьину грудь, а той уже кричать от радости хочется. А уж барыня ее гладит, языком холодным соски обводит, ладошкой промеж ног утешает…

Уста у ней сахарные. Как прильнули к Дарьиному лицу — так и пламенеют поцалуи. Как прильнули к шее — ровно всю кровь из Дарьи выпили, холодной болотной воды залили, так что у Дарьи и ноги подкашиваются. А хорошо-то Дарье, а сладко!

Вот бы ножки еще ее видеть, мыслит Дарья. Тоже ведь сахарные!

— Милая, — шепчет, — слово только молви — забуду Петьку, с тобой останусь…

Замерла барыня.  
Отступила от Дарьи.

Видит Дарья — нет у барыни сахарных ножек. Лапы у ней есть. Утиные, с черными перепоночками.

Бежать бы Дарье, спасаться. Ан вспомнила она Шурку, да Наташку, да Марью…

— Останешься? — шепот журчащий, сахарный. — Ну, говори!  
— Останусь…


End file.
